Typical pallet trucks support one, two in-line, or three in-line standard size pallets. Typically, pallet trucks include lifting load forks that are welded at their rear end or heel end to a frame and/or battery box. The front end of the forks typically includes support rollers. A hydraulic system operates a lifting mechanism that moves the support rollers, and lifts the battery box and the forks together with goods, such as pallets loaded thereon. The support rollers are typically coupled to the lift mechanism, for example with a linkage that transmits the force from a hydraulic lifting cylinder to the support rollers. A valve arrangement is provided to relieve the hydraulic pressure in the lifting cylinder, thus lowering and placing the load on the floor. Steer wheels are located behind the battery box. A steering mechanism, such as a tiller, also may be provided to steer the steer wheels relative to the battery box and forks.